


Screams

by perrythedeer



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Chapter 5 Spoilers, Talentswap, canon divergency, technically
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:48:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24610312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perrythedeer/pseuds/perrythedeer
Summary: talentswaps? delicious. thank you for the food.
Kudos: 4





	Screams

That stupid announcement rang in my ears, and S41-H4R4 had to hold me back as i tried to reach towards the punishment zone- it didn't surprise anybody that Miss Space Girl had gotten herself killed, and I wanted to save her, tears spilling from my eyes and hitting the ground, it was- this was all stupid, I didn't want this stupid- stupid _robot_ holding me-

I wanted the warmth of my human friend, and I could see the horror in Momotas eyes too, everything was wrong suddenly, Harukawa lit up the school, she was supposed to survive, she was supposed to make it- I understood why she didn't- killing the _Ultimate Supreme Leader_ was important and all, but it took her away from us all.

I shoved my hair down to cover my eyes and slapped my hands over my headphones to yank the noise cancellers over my ears.

I couldn't stand hearing her screams


End file.
